


Adventures in being the little sister of Tony stark

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Sisters, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: so before the stark parents die they unexpectedly have another child only to leave her to be raised by Tony. this is the Adventures in the like of Peggy Stark and the fast her brother wont let her have much fun because he goes all mama Bear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea came to me in a dream. it would not leave me alone so im puting it on here. once more i try to catch any of my mistakes.

She had been born completely unexpectedly, her parents already had a son that was nearly twenty. Her mother was forty and her father was seventy. They where Completely shocked that the could still have a child. Their doctor warned the that there was a high chance that she could be born with birth defects. She was born July Fourth 1990 at seven pounds even with chestnut color hair. Her eyes where a bright shade o blue but around the pupil in her right eye was a golden color. Her brother adored her, more then he thought he could anything and even if he and their dad didn't get along her dealt with him or her. Then one night a week before Christmas the next year they die in a car accident leaving him with his year and a half sister, who's right eye had recently settled as golden brown with a speck of blue at the upper edge. He let their fathers friend and partner handle most o the business related things, money management and boring stuff, while he focuses on inventing and raising his sister, Margret 'Peggy' stark. For the first few weeks she would cry missing the milk from their mother, but he found a nurse maid, a real occupation it seemed, they would watch her while he worked. And every night he would show her pictures of their parents and tel her all the stories he could remember.

The first time the media ever got a glimpse at her was six years later when she was at school playing. Most had heard of her but never actually saw her. Several magazines show her laughing and playing with kids, some captured the moment a older boy pushed her into the mud and his friends laughing. Then suddenly they didn't have them anymore, tony would go out and make a fool of himself to keep her out of the limelight. One night as she was curled into his lap as he told her things.

“Bubby, the kids at school are mean.” she says softly.

He twirls a lock of her chestnut hair in his fingers. “ well they are just jealous of hoe smart you are Piggy.” he says calling her his nickname for her. “ tomorrow uncle Obi is coming to talk work with me.”

she smiles. “ can I play with the computers? I like J.A.R.V.I.S” 

life goes on like this for several years. By the time she was 16 she had developed into a pretty teen that everyone noticed. Tony decided she needed to know how to protect herself so he got her the best Filipino Kali instructor that he could buy. He figured since all the weapons they had started to make he would have people go after her to get at him. He was happy that she seemed to pick it up fairly fast. She was a very smart he would take over more of the company and let her do anything she wanted when she went to collage. Not pushing her like their dad did. She decides she would go to Culver and study Myths, folklore, legends and history. she even wanted to become an Archaeologist like Indiana Jones.

At 18 Off she went to collage and live in a fancy apartment juts outside of campus that tony got for her. She made her first friend a few weeks in, a girl name Darcy Lewis, she was taking Political science. They bonded over coffee and music so much that when Darcy couldn't afford to stay in the dorms on campus she let her move in with her. Darcy never asked for money or even about her big brother like some people did. It was nearly spring break when Darcy burst into her bathroom with a panicked face.

“shit, your brother is in the news! Hes been kidnapped!”

I jump out of the shower, soap still in my hair and run to the phone and I call Rhodney, tony's military friend. After a fer rings he picks up. “ rodey”

“kid, shit. I though stain was calling you. Don't panic okay, we are searching. I'll call you the minute I know something. You still have like a month before you get a break, I am sure we will have him back by then okay?” the man says.

“ when you find him tell him i'm going to slap him!” she says her voice tight.

“hell kid, ill do it for you.”

it was three months before she got the call. Once she got it, early in the morning she sent a email to her professors and said she had a family emergency and would be back in a week, to please forward all homework so she can complete it. She even set up a virtual lecture, so she could still learn. Darcy promises to keep send any notes she gets from the two classes they take together. Rhodney appeared an hour later and she hugs the man.

“Roady.”

“come on kid. I've got the stark jet waiting for us. Did you get everything settled with you classes?” he asks looking at Darcy behind her. “ oh hey, you must be her friend.”

“yeah, that's me. So Peg, you call me the minute you get there and let me know you're safe. You like my best friend.” she says.

She pulls away from the man. “ I will D, oh your taser I upgraded it.”

three hours later she is running down the hall of a hospital and she slams it open to find uncle Obi and a pretty women, she runs over.

“Uncle Obi!” 

“Margret, he is alive. Ah this is pepper potts, she is your brothers assistant.” he says motion to the pretty women.

She holds her hand out. “Margret Stark, but you can call me peggy.”

“please call me Pepper. Your brother talks about you with suck pride.”

a nurse appears. “ he can have one visitor right now.”

“Go on.” obi says wit ha smile, though it was tight.

She moves quickly and inside she ins tony beat up and hooked up to machines. She walks over and sits taking his hand. “ Bubby.”

“Piggy, what are you doing? You have three classes today.” he says softly.

“well my idiot brother got kidnapped and returned three months later almost dead.” she says with a small tearful smile. “ I was so afraid. I don't want to be alone.”

“hey now. I'm fine. I made it back and i'm not going to leave you again. So how long are you here?” he ask wit ha small smile.

“a week, I've got virtual classes and Darcy is going to send me notes.”

“Darcy?” he asks wit ha frown. “ is that a boy or a girl?”

she laughs. “ a girl. She was the first friend I made. She doesn't care about you or the money. Its nice. She lives with me at the apartment.”

nearly a year passed, a iron man had begun gone after warmongers and weapons dealers that used Stark weapons and tony decided that he would no longer make weapons of any kind. So when Darcy runs into her room again a phone in her hand.

“your brother is on the news and that army guy is on the phone.” she says handing her the phone and turning on her tv as she watched his admit being iron man.

“did they call you about Stain?” rhodney asks over the phone.

“no, what happened?”

“well he paid those men to kidnap tony so he could take over the company. Was gonna use you to take it over.”

she stares. “ well shit. Is tony okay?”

“ yeah, her is fine. Exited about you coming home for summer.”

when she arrives she rushed forward and leaps into his arms and he holds her.

“damn it piggy, I told you not to get any more attractive.” tony says.

She grins and she leans back. “ sorry, its in my DnA to be attractive. Now what the fuck is going on. Tell me everything and I mean it all.”

by the end of her visit her had her phone upgraded to a new model he made and it had Jarvis loaded into is so she would always know where he was. She went back to school and he did his best not to get in too much trouble and If he was he called her before to let her know. By the end of the year he had gone a little crazy but never kept her out of the loop, he also got into a big fight. He called her as she and Darcy where watching the screen on the tv.

“hey piggy, just calling to let you know i'm alive so don't freak out.”

“thank you, because i'm watching you on live tv right now. Is Pepper okay? Roadey?”

“well they where. So i'm gonna go.”

she sighs. “ my brother is insane.”

“hey every one had that one crazy family member. my great uncle calab says he understands cats. Now lets go back to looking for internships. Mama needs some credits.”

“ well they have this amazing history program in new mexico. All I would be doing is cataloging things that they are sending to other museums. Its for next year and after I can start on my next courses for what ever folklore hits my fancy.”

“cool cool. Come with me to look?”

“yes. Say how would you feel about a paid vacay in a warm climate place yet to be decided?” she says with a grin.

“hell yeah! You let me know and i'm there! Though I could pay for my ticket.” she says.

“oh no. you never ask me for anything and you buy the food and pay for the entertainment. Its not like you are mooching.”

the next day they go look at the internships available and both turn in their chosen ones. Bother in the same town, Darcy the only applicant for an astrophysicist and her with the historians in that town. They hand in the paper work and decide to go for coffee and use the wifi to look for the perfect place to go. After several hours they decide to go to new zeland to see Hobiton and other places. Their Facebook was full of selfies and candid pictures. Before they head back to get everything ready for their several month internships. Her phone rings and it is tony.

“you doing something stupid again bubby?” she asks as she is picking out her swim wear.

“hey now I don't do stupid often.” he says, though she could hear a laugh in his voice.

“yes.” she answers with a grin. “ now if its not stupidity your calling to tell me about what is it?”

“just calling to tell you if you and your little girlfriend want to use the jet I can have it available to you again. And to remind you to call me and not get into trouble.” he says.

“ I'm a stark, trouble is what we are awesome at.” she says. “ do you want me to come and visit before e leave?”

“oh no, then people will start to say I have feeling and a heart.” he joke.

“oh the inhumanity of it. Tony Stark with feelings!” she laughs out. “ alright then, i'm sure you will have Jarvis monitoring me so ill try not to I don't know get involved with the real life men in black and they flashy thing me.” there was a pause. “ its not a real thing right?”

“not for you. Just be careful.”

Peggy pov

the first three months of the internship went pretty quickly, on days I didn't have to catalog I spent helping Darcy wrangle the two scientist that she was working with, mostly making sure they eat and she enjoy Dr. Selvigs stories and he as a fun drinking buddy. Then one night Darcy called and said Jane hit a crazy guy in the desert. I meet them at the building with a case of beer and a bag of Mexican take out.

“so did you get to see you science thing before the crazy dude?”

“oh yeah, we are gonna print out the pictures we took in the morning. First food!” Darcy says.

The next morning I wake up pretty early and get up and make the coffee for the others and food, leaving a note saying ill be back for lunch. I head out and go to my organizing and cataloging. By noon I walk into the building and blink at the large attractive man. He turns as I walk over and I circle him my brain working over time.

“you must be the crazy guy Jane hit with a van. Margret Stark, but you can call me peggy.” I tell him.

“i am Thor, son of Odin.” he says with an accent.

I blink for a moment then smile. “ god of thunder. So whats a beef cake like you doing here on Midgard?”

“my father has banished me and taken my powers, making me a mere mortal until I find my hammer.” he says softly.

“cool. So just to clear your dad is Odin, your mom is.” I pause for a moment .” Frigga?”

“indeed. Ho do you know?” he asks as the other watch.

“oh well myths are sort my thing. I like them, but it has always been my belief that the gods of old where not gods, at least not in the way people from over thousands of years ago thought them to be. I pretty sure you all are just really advanced aliens.” I say with a smile.

“you are quite smart, though we are Gods, I suppose its different from how your ancestors would have perceived us.” he says it ha smile.

“cool. Well lets go get lunch.”

by the time i come back the next day Jane and Thor seem to have this unspoken thing, and apparently the men in black had rolled up and taken everything from them. I saw Darcy arguing with a guy in a suit. I walk over and throw my arm around her shoulder.

“this goon bothering you D? I know people that can make even a Man in black disappear.” I say to her.

“tempting but no. use your powers for good, not to get my ipod back.” she says.

“oh well ill just buy you a new one.” I say then seconds later my phone rings. “ yes brother dearest?”

“didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?”

“hey, I am out of trouble, i'm not even in trouble.” I say wit ha grin as the man watches us. 

“hand the phone to the agent.” he says

“no, he already stole Darcy's ipod he might take my phone too. I hanging up now.” I say before I smile at the man. “ good day sir.” I say turning Darcy to leave.

“excuse me miss.” he calls after.

“i said good day!” I say not looking back.

It was the next morning when we where all talking that four figures appeared in full Armour. I watch with a smile as I step forward.

“you must be Thor's friends. Let me guess, Loki has done something and you need Thor to be a hero?” I say.

“indeed this is so, but I have told them I am but a mortal, I can not help them.” he says.

I smile. “ I think you are worthy, you just don't believe it yet. After all you are the mighty Thor.” I say taking his face in my hand and pulling it down kissing his forehead.

He smiles. “ your are a kind women.”

“don't tell people, it would ruin my reputation. A Stark with a heart! Oh the rumors will fly.” I tell him. 

Suddenly there was an explosion and it didn't take long for us to start the get the people out. I was standing beside Darcy when I see all four of the new people out for the count and Thor laid out on the ground Jane ruining twords him. With out thinking too much I pick up the giant spear the women, Sif, and I throw it, it grazed the metal monster but it powers up and then Thor had a hammer in his hand. I turned and went back to helping some stragglers before my phone rings. I ignore it but it doesn't matter as I hear his voice.

“Margret Stark, if you do not speak to me I sear I am getting in my suit and flying to you!”

I sigh but pull the phone out of my pocket and hold it to my ear as Darcy pulls me to the van and I get in, she drives off. “ I'm kind of busy right now.”

“Oh you better pray that you don't get even a scrap or you will be in so much trouble!”

I half mile as the four agardians stare at me. “ sorry, my big brother. He a worrier, basically my mother.” I tell them and I head his gap. “ now i'm going to hang up, don't worry I know better then to sign things our lawyer have read first.”

not much time later Thor kisses Jane and then diapers in a flash of rainbow light, leaving on the ground shapes. I star at them, they where close to norse and celtic shapes. Then the black suvs pull up and hold my hands up.

“sorry MIB i'm so not signing anything you give me until my brothers lawyers look at them.” tell the man from before.

He sighs, “ Miss stark, f you do not sign these shield will.”

cut him off. “ yeah no, my old man was one of the founders of your little group and if shield tries to hold me with out a valid legal reason i'm pretty sure my brother will come and I know you are annoyed with him enough.” 

in the end Darcy chose to stick with Jane and help her find Thor. I grin and hug her and the other two letting them know they are free to come and stay at our place, they are always welcome. And after my internship was headed back to new york. Tony unstinting I come to his tower where he lived. And over the next year I lived there and did my classes over the computer. I had pretty much finished and was just getting my remaining credits needed. Then the Man in black appeared and a day later tony was n Germany. Pepper had taken off for a work thing and two goons came after tony called and said to come with them. A short car ride later was stepping on to what appeared to be a boat. Ran past the goons and into the command center and see Thor.

“Thor!” I sequel running over and jump at him.

He catches me in a bear hug. “ Lady Peggy, though I am most pleased to find my news shield sister why have you been brought here.” he asks as wrap my legs around his hips.

“whoa hey now. Why is my sister Straddling Point break?” tony asks stepping forward.

I grin as Thor makes no move to set me down. “ don't worry bubby, Thor's my Bruh.”

“Ma'am?” a new voice say and I see then Captain america. I Slide down Thor and turn. 

“Fuck me running backwards, it captain america!” I sequel.

“who exactly are you ma'am?” he asks.

I hold on my hand. “ Margret Stark, but most call me Peggy.” 

he blinks as he takes my hand. “ your howards daughter?”

“yep. Though I don't remember them. They died a year after I was born. Bubby raised me.”

“alright little Piggy, away from the men.” tony says pulling me to beside an adorable older man and sits me down. “ here sit next to banner.”

“banner? As in Bruce Banner? Oh my stars and garters! You bring me to the best places ever!” I sequel and I turn to the man. “ hello Doctor banner. Please don't mind my brother, he may be a genus but he is kinda dumb sometimes.”

“oh uh. Its fine. I'm use to idiots.” he says with a small smile.

“trust me, you ain't even met stupid until you've met Stark stupid.” I tell him. “ so let me guess, if my bro Thor is here that means Loki has come to take over midgard.”

Thor laughs. “ indeed my Shield sister! After the last time we spoke I returns to Asgard and defeated him and thought him dead and the Bifrost had been destroyed and over the past year I was return peace to the nine realms.”

I nod. “ how are Sif and the warriors three?” I ask as the other simply stare.

“quite well. The Lady sif sent a gift for you should i encounter you i'm my trip.” he reach into the bag at his hip and tosses me what appears to be the spear sif had used. “ she said a fierce warrior maiden as you would need a fine weapon should you need to defend yourself.”

I grin. “ awe, she is so sweet. Please thank her for me. I love it!” after a few minutes they are all talking about what loki had planed and I move off to the side with enough room to practice with my new weapon. It seemed to read my mind and extends and then splits in half with the spear points on down and I go through my Kali movements for a while until I felt some one hovering behind me and I turn and find the man in black with a tall black man with and eye patch. “ whats up P? Hows the men in black treating you?”

“you would make a good agent.” eye patch says.

“yeah no. I don't trust the government nor the shadow origination's that swooping and make things disappear.” I say as the spear goes back to normal and I hold it in a hand. “ i'm just here because tony has trust issues and wants to keep me close for when shit hits the fan. Cuz you know her worries like a mother hen. So i'm going to sit with him as he does his Science.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this Chapter will have a little bit of Thor Being Adorable, Tony not likening some Attention Peggy gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Random Guest who left me a Kudo! i wished you would have left a comment but Thank you all the same!

I had fallen asleep in a chair when I feel a crash and with a thump I drop down and find in down a few floors and I hear a roar. I stand but yelp and look down finding a long sliver of metal siting out of my right side and out though the back. Suddenly I felt hot breath and I look up and find the hulk. His face quickly changes from angry to gentle as he lifts me up gently and gorilla walks away before he spots the red haired women from earlier and he roars and runs at her. I must have passed out because the next thing I know I hear a voice.

“no no no please wake up.”

I blink an find bruce with bloody hands. “ hey where did the nice green guy go?”

he laughs a little. “ that would be me. I've stitched you up, come one we are headed for new york. You uh lost your phone on the way down.”

I nod and stand wince a little. “ lets go, they are gonna do something stupid.”

by the time we make it to the city aliens are appearing everywhere. He lets me off not far from the tower and I head up to the pent house. Once I arrive I head to the bathroom to better clean my newly stitched wound before I hear this yelling and the floor shakes. I step out in in just my sports bra and I see the hulk walking away from a fairly attractive guy. I walk forward.

“hey big guy! Thanks for saving me on that helicariar.” I say with a smile.

He turns with a snarl, but it calms and he walks forward before he sits and points. “ hurt?”

“well yeah. But its fine, you saved me and the Bruce fixed me up. So who is the guy in the floor?” I ask.

“puny god.” he says with a grin ad he waves me over as he crosses his legs.

I step forward and he gently lifts me up and sits me on his leg. “ cool. Hey think you can go find my brother? He is kind of an idiot and i'm worried he might get hurt. I'll stay here, you smashed that guy so good he cant even breathe.”

he things a moment before he nods and gently stands me back up. “ who brother?”

“the one in the metal suit. Thanks big guy, I know he will be fine if he is with you.” the hulk leaps out of the broken window and I walk over to the man and I look down. “ hey, your that asshole that sent that giant robot to new mexico that almost killed me.” he doesn't speak so I head over to the liquor cabinet and fix myself a glass. Maybe ten minutes later the other file into the place, the hulk appearing. I practically run over to hulk and I can see every ones face slack In shock as the hulk very gently lifts me up and holds me at his side.” hey buddy! I see you found my bubby.”

“stupid metal man. Fall hulk catch.” he says.

“i told you he was an idiot.” I see thor and I wave. “ whats up thor? Sorry I kinda poke your brother a little with a stick.”

he smiles and steps forward. “ I would not fault you for it.”

“so you wanna tell us how you got the big guy here to not smash you?” the guy with the bow and arrow asks.

“oh I don't know. He found me up in that helicarier with a big chunk of metal that had went in and I guess I sorta passed out as the next thing I know Bruce was hovering over me. Don't be jelly he just likes me better.” I say.

“pretty not scared of hulk. Not yell. Hulk not like yell.” hulk says. “ save metal man for pretty.”

“okay, i'm more the a little weirded out that my sister is in her bra around a group of men.” tony says with a frown.

“cool your tits bubby, the girls are perfectly covered besides I have an owie.” I say as I point to my stomach. “ it might even scar. Oh man Darcy is gonna be so jelly!” I say before I pull out my extra cell I keep in the tower and I smile, wrapping my arm around the hulks shoulder and pres my cheek to his. “ smile for me big guy.” I say as I snap a slefie. “ thanks! Now I think the men in black are gonna be arrive pretty soon. Hey I haven't see agent P.” I say as I slide off his lap and I turn and see tony looking shifty. “ tony?”

“i'm sorry peg, loki stabbed him.” he says softly.

I stand still for a moment before I snap twords the still prone man and I stomp forward and ground my heel in his crotch as he sequels and looks up. “ you killed my favorite man in black.” I say as he weakly grabs at my leg. “ be glad that Thor loves you, because if he didn't I would totally do a blood eagle on you.” I say turning back to the others.

“what is a blood eagle?” Thor asks.

I let a smile that promised pain appear. “ you kneel a man down and tie his arms out and with a razor sharp knife you cut the skin and muscles away while they are still alive, then use a ax to cut open the ribs and pull them back so they look like wing spread out and you take rip out their lungs and while they struggle to breath you put the on their shoulders. It was a favorite method of killing a betrayer in the age of Vikings.”

“remind me never to piss you off.” the bow and arrow guy says with a smile.

“my guy, that's a good policy for all females.” I say with a laugh.

“well lets get reindeer games ready for jail.” 

twenty minutes later as the others where getting in the elevator tony tells hulk to take the stairs. I smile as I step off.

“hey big guy, ill walk with you.” I say wit ha smile. He lifts me up and we head down the stairs quickly and I laugh as my hair blows back. We make it down just in time for the men in black to roll up and take the case. After a few minutes hulk seems to calm down and shrinks back down. I land steady on my feet and balance his unsteady feet using a free hand to grim the now too large pants to keep them up on his hips. “whoa there.”

“thanks.” he says softly.

“its cool, I sorta owe you and hulk like majorly. So ill protect your modesty. I think tony has some extra clothes up stairs, if you wanna get them.”

“yeah, I think I can manage it on my own.” 

as he leaves I skip over to Thor and jump up on his back and lean so my head is over his shoulder. “ hey my bro, how long are you here? Have you called Jane cuz she is looking for you.”

“no more then perhaps a week. And I have not contacted Jane, as I will not have time to see her before I have to return home.” he says as I lock my ankles in front of him.” let me formally introduce you to my brother, Loki the god of mischief and lies.”

I look at the man, he is cuffed and had this bit in his mouth keeping him from talking. “ cool. So did you really shape shift into a mare in heart and let a horse fuck you to win a bet only to end up pregnant and have an eight legged foal?” his eyes widen as she shakes his head no vigorously. “ huh, well that's a bummer. That's like one of my favorite myths about you.”

Thor laughs. “ I think our mother would like you.”

nearly an hour later we sat in a shop eating, tony had pull a chair besides him, forced a shirt on me and glared at any one who looked in my direction. I sigh.

“bubby, you really don't have to protect my virginity, that ship sailed like a while back.” I say before takeign a bite.

“what?! Guys we have to go beat up a kid.” he says to the others.

“hey don't be one of those guys, besides it wasn't a kid, maybe more your age.” I say wit ha grin as I watch his face go though a wide range of expressions and noticing the hearing aid on the arrow guys ears. ' probably shouldn't tell him he wanted me to call him daddy.' I sign causing the man to nearly choke on his food and I gin at him. Before I jump out of my seat and move to Thor and sit in his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. “ I do like older men. If your brother wasn't so coocoo for cocoa puffs id probably go for him.”

Thor laughs. “ a women such as you would need an older man.”

“hold up can we not talk about my sisters sex life.” tony says wit ha deep frown.

“hey lets just be glad that the hulk didn't get hands-y.”

“well he did seem to be pretty calm with you.” clint says.

“ well he called me pretty and I didn't scream in his face like a pansy. Besides I talked to him like he was a person. Who wanted to be talked to like a wild animal.” I say before I pull out my phone the picture we took not my home screen and turn it to Bruce. “ see, he is my Bestie now, we took a selfie and even beat up the same guy.”

“you are 100% your brothers sister. Next thing I know your going to poke me with a stick to see if I get mad.” he says with a half frown.

“oh trust me Dr. Banner, id let you do the poking.” I say with a exaggerated wink holding in the laugh as he turns pink all the way down to his neck and Tony chokes and even Cap flushes. I giggle as I lean into Thor. “ so much fun. Well Thor my Brother form another planet we are having a sleep over where we are going to braid each others hair and gossip before Bubby gets the thingy-ma-bob to get you and your brother home.”

“truly? Can we apply the polish of nails?” he asks witha wide smile.

“sure, I have lots of different kinds. We can even get a mani/peti. Like a professional one not the Ghetto one we did with D.” I say as the others watch.

“can I get in on this girls night thing?” Natasha asks.

“sure!” i say wit ha wide smile. " maybe you can teach me how to kill a man with my Thighs!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that's that. i cant promise the next Chapter will be done in a timely manner.but i will try. please Leave a Comment and a Kudo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i finally got some time and my brain could focus on this Chapter so yay me. i went over it like four times so Hopefully i got all my Spelling Errors.....not gonna lie some mistakes have probably made it in.

three hours later after the nail lady came and went Thor held one of my feet in his hands in the siting room and was applying a Shiny greed polish as I put a red that had specks of gold on his.

“so did you and Jane have sex before you left” I ask with a smile. “ she wouldn't really chase you around unless you put the hammer down good.”

he laughs. “ since the is the most sacred Girls Talk I will say indeed my lady Jane and I have indeed laid together.”

I nod as I finish painting. “ well you are in fact a literal Sex God.”

the next day Loki and Thor where gone, as well as the teseract. I Hug the Large Gods neck an told him to take care of him self and I would send his Love to Jane the next time I saw them. I turn to natasha wit ha smile.

“so, about teaching me to kill a man with my thighs think we can work on that? I've Got a dig in a few months in a pretty High Crime Part of Africa. Would hate for Bubby to call you out to save me if I could save myself.” I say wit ha smile.

She smirks. “ alright. I will train you. I like you.”

Four Months later I could take down Clint with out a weapon, and keep up with her with my Kali Sticks. Before I left she made sure I had my sticks and two Handguns with plenty of ammo and leg holsters. Tony made a Gps Locator Bracelet for me wit ha Panic Button for if I needed a rescue. 

“Really?” I ask him as he latches it on me.

“Yes really. You go out and do your Indian Jones thing. The moment I get even a whisper of danger I'm sending the Calvary.” he says with a smirk.

I hug him. “ love you too Bubby.”

“yeah yeah Piggy. Don't go Spreading that around.” he says hugging back before he steps back.

Pepper walks over and hugs me. “ Try to stay out of trouble, I know for a stark that's asking a lot.”

“don't worry, I'm not as dumb as Tony. Take care of our Idiot.” I tell her with a half smile as I pull back.

Two years later I had just returned from Cambodia after the exploration of a lost city. I was in London to visit Darcy and Jane when the tv show our house in Malibu exploding. I get in the cab and make it to the house they where staying int, Jane's moms place, the whole time trying to call Tony or pepper or anyone that can tell me what the actual fuck was going on. I pay the fair and Darcy swings the door open as I walks up the stairs.

“Hey, I've been calling but no ones answered. Any luck on your end” she asks.

Just before I answer Pepper picks up. “ Peggy where are you?”

“Pep, I just got to Darcy and Jane. Please tell me he is alive.” I ask softly.

“i don't know yet. The moment I know I will let you know. Stay there, some big stuff is going on and he wold want you to be safe.” she says.

“okay, Be Safe please?” I say before I hang up and I sigh as I lift up my suit case as head into the open door. “ so you need some help while I'm here?”

Darcy smiles. “ yeah, that would be helpful. Erik kind of went a little Bananas after Loki Magic Sticking him.”

a week later I was headed back to New York, no clue what had happened only that Both Pepper and Tony where alive. Happy picks me up fro the airport and takes me to the Tower. When I get to the common room, every one on the team got a Suite on the top floors of the. When I step in a see a pretty bused up Tony talking wit Bruce and with cap and Natasha. I stomp my way over to him and glare as I get in front of him.

“Tony! Din dumme jævel! Jeg sparker deg i rumpa ” I yell at him in Norwegian as I smack the back of his head.

“hey! Don't yell at me in a language I cant understand!” he says though he was smirking.

My eyes narrow to slits as I jump at hi and wrestle him to his stomach as I put him in a arm bar. “ Ndza Kukuxelela Pep malunga nengqokelela yakho ye-anime yamanyala!” I growl out in Xhosa.

“hey that's not fair!I'm hurt!” he says wit ha pout.

“Peggy, please don't hurt him anymore then he already is. And perhaps speak in a language all of us can understand.” Pepper says with a smile and sigh.

Let his arm go and sit on him. “ fine, but Tasha understood at least some of that.”

“exactly how many languages do you know?” Natasha asks with a smile.

“uh eleven not including English. I get bored pretty easy so I learn new languages. Sign language took me a little longer mostly because I don't know any Deaf people to practice with but I got it eventually. Sadly I don't have a Sign name yet so I have to spell it our all the time.” I say wit ha smile as he grunts.

“really? What are you five? You're just going to sit on me?” he asks faking a struggle, he could get up if he really put his mind to it.

The others watch In amusement. “ yep. I'm just going to sit on you. You panic when I don't answer the phone but when its the other way around you expect me to just be completely fine when you almost DIE like an idiot and I get mad.” I say wiggling, my tail bone digging into his back.

“hey! Pep help me out?” he says looking at the love of his life.

“sorry tony.” she says.

At that moment my phone rings and I see Darcy's face on the video call feature. “ what happened?”

“uh well Jane managed to get some kind of sentient alien STD so Thor just showed up and took her to Asgard. I'm kinda freaking out.” she says.

Instantly I slide off tony. “ do you need me? I can be there in a few hours, in still sorta on England time. Where is Erik?”

“no no, you stay with your Bubby. I've watch you freak out for a week before you went back. Erik pulled a vanishing act while we where looking for things.” she says with a smile.

“Darcy, you're my Platonic life mate. If you need me I am there, only question I'll asks is if there is a body we need to hide.” I say softly.

“Peg, have I told you lately that I love you.” she says softly.

“yes. Now I'll have Jarvis see if he can find Erik. Please don't die, you are what keeps me from using my awesomeness for evil.” I tell her.

“awe you say the sweetest things. now go before you give me feelings.” she grins before she hangs up.

I look up to find the others looking at me. “what?”

“every thing alright?” Cap asks.

I smile. “ every thing shinny Captain nothing to fret.”

Bruce snorts. “ I don't think he has seen Fire fly.”

I gasp. “ oh no! Ill need to make him a list of TV shows. Oh My Giggles! Does that mean he has never Seen Ace Ventura?” I ask as I look ta the very confused Captain Americas face. “ who is in charge of your Modern Education? Please don't say Shield.”

“Uh why do I feel like I should be very Worried?” Cap asks softly.

Tony Snorts as he sits up. “ Trust me Cap, when dealing with my sister you should Always be Worried.” he looks as me as I sit across from him. “ Maybe Work him up To TruBlood and Game OF Thrones.”

I frown. “ I Don't think Cap is Nearly as Virginal as you seem to believe he is Bubby. Besides I need to Work him all the way up to Hentai.” I say with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope it was enjoyable.....ill try to get my brain to focus on the next not i make no promises.
> 
> Translations: i used google translate! if its wrong I"m sorry!!  
Norwegian  
Din dumme jævel! Jeg sparker deg i rumpa : You Stupid Bastard! ill kick you in the ass!  
Xhosa  
Ndza Kukuxelela Pep malunga nengqokelela yakho ye-anime yamanyala : I'll tell Pep about your Anime Porn collection


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....Sorry for taking so long to update but my Inspiration ran off for a while...hopefully it will stay. again i went over this three times so I'm like 90% sure i got all the mistakes but if you spot one let me know and ill try to fix it.

Forty eight hours later big shit happened in London and I was calling Darcy in the Living room of the Tower pacing back and forth as the others watch.

“yo.” Darcy says answering the face time, the apartment in the back ground. “ so the MIB showed up again and we saved the world from elves...but not like Tolkin elves like if Dark Crystal had evles. Although the leader elf guy was kinda hott. Is that like a space thing?”

“fuck if I know D. where are the others?” I ask.

“well Erik is refusing to put on pants at the moment so he is in the naughty corner with a juice box. Jane and Thor are...well.” the back ground shifts as she move close to the doors and the un mistakable sounds of sex. “ yeah she is getting her some hammer time.”

I laugh as Steve goes red face. “ you just made Captain America blush.”

“sweet! I can add it to my resume. Oh yeah that taser you upgraded that i used to take down Thor when I thought he was a super hot crazy hobo? It works on space elves took. Also so does kicking then in the nuts.” a tall lanky guy appears.

“hey who is that?” I ask her wit ha frown.

“oh that's Ian my intern. So did you Bro do anything stupid?” she says.

“hey!” tony says from the back.

“nope though I have been helping Steve catch up with modern TV....he doesn't know Firefly D.”

she gasps. “ that's a Gorram shame!”

I nod. “ don;t worry. I have taken of his education...I'm going to show him the wonders of the Internet. Now Darcy my hetero life mate...what do you bet his kink is?”

“lets have a look at him.” she says. I turn and twitch the camera around so she can see Steve sitting in his pressed pants and just a little too tight shirt. “ hmm. I bet her had a thing for Garter belts and stockings with heals. But then again that might just be me.”

“no I can see that. They where a big thing bad in the day. You saw the stiff I found that was my dads.”

“Dude your dad had like the best porn, it made realize that I'm not completely straight.” she says.

I grin. “ trust me I've known that since I as ten and I got to meet RuPaul. I questioned so much until i decided that the gender of the person doesn't matter to me, male, female, trans, drag.”

“i know right! Though your bro has some really great legs I bet her could pull off a drag outfit....though he have to shave and that would be a shame.” she says with a grin.

“well ill leave you to it then. Call me when Jane and Thor are finished Bumping Uglies.”

As i hang up and shove my phone back in my jeans pocket i turn and smile at them. Steve was still pink faced and Tony looked a mixture of Amused and Disgusted.

" That was just a little too much about you sex life i needed to know Piggy." he says his face finally settling into a frown.

"Uh-huh. and I've known too much about your's for pretty much my whole life. so you know Revenge. now please tell me you are going to offer Thor Jane and Darcy a place here because she is my Bestie. Plus Bother Thor and Jane are like Good Eye-candy and she is like way smart. she can join you and Bruce in your Science!" i say with a wide smile.

" well i for one wouldn't mind some one to talk to that isn't Poking me every five minutes to see if i'll hulk out." Bruce comments with a smile.

i skip over and Plop down into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck pressing a kiss to his cheek. " you are the best Science bro ever!"

"Hey! you cant just sit in a mans lap like that!" Tony says pointing at me.

Bruce for his part smiles as he rest his hand at my hip. " But Bruce sees me like a little sister, its not like he is gonna get a Chubby from this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Leave a Comment and Kudo if you liked it. or don't I'm pretty much just posting these here for my own Enjoyment.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did we think? i've been thinking i need to add in a plash of Deadpool because who doesn't like him? please once more ill take any Comments from Emojis to scathing rants.


End file.
